The present invention relates generally to a cable clamp and, more particularly, to a tool for facilitating the clamping of the strength member of a fiber optic cable to a sleeve which is mounted in a fiber optic connector.
In copending application of L. M. Borsuk et al. entitled "Fiber Optic Cable Clamp", Ser. No. 308,518, filed concurrently herewith, there is disclosed a clamp for a fiber optic cable having metal strength members. The strength members are fed through axial slots in the forward end of an inner sleeve of the clamp and are wound helically around the inner sleeve. Thereafter, an outer sleeve is crimped around the helically wound portions of the strength members and the inner sleeve to tightly secure the strength members to the sleeve.
Because the wire strength members are relatively stiff, when helically wound around the inner sleeve of the clamp they tend to spring back making it somewhat difficult to push the outer sleeve over the wound strength members.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a tool which facilitates the assembly of the outer crimp sleeve of the clamp while holding the helically wound strength members in place on the inner sleeve of the clamp.